Not applicable to this application.
Not applicable to this application.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to orthodontic bracket devices and more specifically it relates to an orthodontic bracket system for providing a compact and wingless orthodontic bracket.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Orthodontic braces have been in use for years. Orthodontic braces are utilized for correcting various types of dental problems such as misaligned teeth. Conventional braces are typically comprised of a plurality of brackets secured to the teeth, an archwire that extends between the plurality of brackets, and elastic or metal ligature ties that are secured about the brackets for retaining the archwire within each of the brackets. Additional force generating auxiliary devices may be utilized in conjunction with the brackets and archwire to achieve various types of desirable forces upon the teeth of a patient.
The xe2x80x9carchwirexe2x80x9d is the main wire that fits into each of the brackets or other attachments, on the outside of an individual""s teeth. The archwire also provides most of the forces that move the patient""s teeth. The archwire also provides a track along which the teeth move. Elastic ligature are basically small elastic rings that are utilized to attach the archwire to the brackets. Ligatures are comprised of various materials (elastic and nonelastic), sizes and colors.
The brackets are attachments that are bonded to the patient""s teeth utilizing various types of adhesives. The brackets transmit the forces from the archwire to the patient""s teeth. As shown in FIG. 1 of the drawings, conventional orthodontic brackets are generally comprised of a flat plate member having a plurality of tie wings extending outwardly from thereof defining a horizontal passage for receiving the archwire. There are various designs of orthodontic brackets that utilize the tie wing concept as is well known in the industry. As further shown in FIG. 1 of the drawings, the plurality of tie wings are typically within the four comers of the plate member and may have various shapes and structures for receiving both the archwire and the elastic ligature.
The main problem with conventional orthodontic brackets is that they are relatively large in size and not aesthetically pleasing when positioned upon a patient""s teeth. A further problem with conventional orthodontic brackets is that they are prone to collecting debris and food within. Another problem with conventional orthodontic brackets is that they are difficult to bond close the gingival margin of the teeth because of their relative large size and structure.
Examples of patented devices which are related to the present invention include U.S. Pat. No. 4,192,070 to Lemchen; U.S. Pat. No. 4,585,413 to Wool; U.S. Pat. No. 3,729,826 to Kesling; U.S. Pat. No. 6,206,690 to Vargas; U.S. Pat. No. 5,971,754 to Sondhi; U.S. Pat. No. 5,823,771 to Nord; U.S. Pat. No. 5,464,349 to Andreiko; U.S. Pat. No. 5,169,311 to Lee; U.S. Pat. No. 5,098,288 to Kesling; U.S. Pat. No. 4,948,367 to Haas; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,927,362 to Snead.
While these devices may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they are not as suitable for providing a compact and wingless orthodontic bracket. Conventional orthodontic brackets are relatively large and sometimes cause various types of complications for a patient.
In these respects, the orthodontic bracket system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing a compact and wingless orthodontic bracket.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of orthodontic brackets now present in the prior art, the present invention provides a new orthodontic bracket system construction wherein the same can be utilized for providing a compact and wingless orthodontic bracket.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new orthodontic bracket system that has many of the advantages of the orthodontic brackets mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new orthodontic bracket system which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art orthodontic brackets, either alone or in any combination thereof.
To attain this, the present invention generally comprises a base, a bracket member attached to the base, a vertical passage within the bracket, and a front slot within the bracket member for receiving an archwire. At least one ligature member extends through the vertical passage and about the archwire for securing the archwire within the front slot. The vertical passage is substantially traverse to the front slot for allowing the ligature member to extend about the archwire substantially traverse to the archwire.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and that will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of the description and should not be regarded as limiting.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide an orthodontic bracket system that will overcome the shortcomings of the prior art devices.
A second object is to provide an orthodontic bracket system for providing a compact and wingless orthodontic bracket.
Another object is to provide an orthodontic bracket system that is aesthetically pleasing for a patient by providing a bracket that is less visible.
An additional object is to provide an orthodontic bracket system that makes it easier to maintain dental hygiene.
A further object is to provide an orthodontic bracket system that may be bonded closer to the gingival margin of the teeth than conventional orthodontic brackets.
Another object is to provide an orthodontic bracket system that does not utilize tie wings.
A further object is to provide an orthodontic bracket system that may be constructed significantly smaller than conventional orthodontic brackets utilizing tie wings.
Another object is to provide an orthodontic bracket system that reduces the problems associated with conventional brackets such as gingival inflammation, lip ulceration, collection of debris and food, and tooth decalcification.
A further object is to provide an orthodontic bracket system that increases the overall comfort and confidence within the patient.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become obvious to the reader and it is intended that these objects and advantages are within the scope of the present invention.
To the accomplishment of the above and related objects, this invention may be embodied in the form illustrated in the accompanying drawings, attention being called to the fact, however, that the drawings are illustrative only, and that changes may be made in the specific construction illustrated and described within the scope of the appended claims.